Homophobes Only (Film)
'''Homophobes Only '''is a movie directed by Farfour. Homosexuals are played by Non Gay Clones. Peanuts movie premieres today by elmarcosluckydel96-d9foqpo.png|LET ME IN THIS CLUB. 252px-Juiceboksi.jpg|Homophobes Only. 250px-Farfour.jpg|GTFO. Doofy.jpg|YEAH! BowserJuniorPortrait.png|LET ME IN. IM A HOMOPHOBE. Clone mordecai.png|ok. Download (2)-0.jpg|I'm A Homophobe Hqdefault-0.jpg|SCREW YOU MIKE PENCE! Police heli.jpg|I'M TAKING SNOOPY TO JAIL FOR TRYING TO ENTER A HOMOPHOBIC CLUB. Hqdefault-0.jpg|Why are you in jail, Stepashka? Stepashka 3.jpg|For doing drugs and I blame Coraline and Satan for this. I actually dislike prison now. Daniel Tiger.JPEG|I'll help you escape Snoopy and we can go out to dinner and talk about what are we going to name our children. We'll destroy Farfour and our children will have your body, my head, and Trump 's hair. Then we'll move to Philadelphia where Mac+Cool lives. Daniel Tiger.JPEG|I've heard that Mike Pence is the new leader of the ABB. Stepashka 3.jpg|I love Mike Pence. BowserJuniorPortrait.png|i'm gonna invite joseph, cody, ken, toad, and jeffy Hqdefault-0.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT JEFFY THE FUCKING HOMOPHOBIC IDIOT KID. Download (2)-0.jpg|are you kidding? Jeffy is awesome. Stepashka 3.jpg|I Created Lesbian Drunk Drugs, a female version of The Barney Bunch. Peanuts movie premieres today by elmarcosluckydel96-d9foqpo.png|Female Version of The Barney Bunch. S7E11.233 Mordecai and Rigby Chanting All Nighter! Again.png|let's f*ck snoopy. Scene Missing.PNG Download (2)-0.jpg|Screw this. im going in that club and wait for Jeffy. Jeffymillionare.jpg|Let me in. im a mike pence fan. Happy iacedrom and ybgir by kol98-d4yuld0.png|yes. since mike pence is a homophobe. Ice cream aliens.jpg|we're homophobes. we steal stuff. War of worlds.jpg|count us in. Brainy dad.jpg|alright. Brainy alien kids.jpg|i'm giving non alcohol drinks for the kids. maxresdefault4.jpg|i'm also a homophobe. im inviting silento and mc gui. Silento.jpg|who wants to whip nae nae with bowser jr and his friends. Mcgui.jpg|i do. CMguIAKU8AAdPY9.jpg|i'm filming this. Download (222).jpg|MARIO IS NOT JEFFY'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER. I AM. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hcdQaEEb_E8 Jeffymillionare.jpg|i want to kill snoopy with my pencil. Peanuts movie premieres today by elmarcosluckydel96-d9foqpo.png|FUCK NO. I HAVE MY WINGMEN (WHO LOOKS THE SAME) Doofy.jpg|I AGREE WITH JEFFY ON KILLING SNOOPY. Jeffymillionare.jpg|WORSHIP JEFFY. 2017vicepresident.jpg|(IN SHARON FERGUSSON'S VOICE) HEY YOOOOOOOOOOO! (RECORD SCRATCHES) MTV Finland 2.png|BREAKING NEWS: THERE ARE 2 SNOOPYS. sharon_fergusson_d.jpg|ANNOUNCER: ONE OF THEM IS VOICED BY SUPER STAR HOMOPHOBE, SHARON FERGUSSON. Doofyseesawingmen.jpg|THAT'S WHY I DIVORCED MY EX-WIFE. Download (222).jpg|YOU MAY KNOW ME THAT I WORK AT THIS CHANNEL, BUT I'M JEFFY'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER. MY EX-WIFE AND DAUGHTER LEFT ME. 95069776_amazoncom-sunny-puppets-28-hispanic-girl-puppet-toys-.jpg|ANNOUNCER: THIS IS MY EX-WIFE. pTRU1-20803726enh-z6.jpg|AND THIS IS MY DAUGHTER. Download (222).jpg|I GOT DIVORCED BACK IN JANUARY. I DECIDED TO PUT THESE TWO KIDS FOR ADOPTION, ONE TO A BOARDING NURSERY SCHOOL, AND ONE TO LIVE WITH MARIO AND ROSALINA. BowserPortrait.png|THIS IS WASTING MY TIME. I'M GOING TO RE-WATCH THIS EPISODE. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Z3fhridT-I 31Gu8g9IV7L.jpg|According to the documents Paul McCartney makes out with Jimmy Savile. S7E11.233 Mordecai and Rigby Chanting All Nighter! Again.png|Jimmy Savile. Puffins plaice winter ctv b-small.jpg|My Mate Farfour killed him in 2011 S4E20.051 Mordecai and Rigby Groaning.png|WHAT? 2017vicepresident.jpg|I HATE JIMMY SAVILE. I DIDN'T EVEN EXIST WHEN IT OCCURED. Peanuts movie premieres today by elmarcosluckydel96-d9foqpo.png|I BOUGHT TAPES OF JIM'LL FIX IT (RECORD SCRATCHES) Jeffymillionare.jpg|want to see my pencil. Evil Barney.png|NO! IVAN-Alexander-Ivanov-Help-you-fly-belarus.jpg|I'M ON TEAM JACOB. 95069776 amazoncom-sunny-puppets-28-hispanic-girl-puppet-toys-.jpg|TWILIGHT. YUCK. I'M NOT LETTING MY KIDS WATCH THIS. I SENT BOTH OF THEM AWAY. Jeffymillionare.jpg|OBEY TO MY PENCIL. Doofy.jpg|YES! Hqdefault-0.jpg|DOOFY? WHO INVITED DOOFY Download (2)-0.jpg|I DID. Category:Films Directed by Farfour Category:Films considered the Worst by Astro Boy Category:2016 Films Category:Films considered the worst by Joey Kangaroo